1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a gaming machine that provides an opportunity for compensation processing on the basis of a lower limit of odds.
2. Related Art
Conventionally, racing games such as a horse racing game are known as games in which a plurality of characters race. In the invention disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,848,991, a bet is made on a character selected from a plurality of characters and an award is provided on the basis of odds determined in advance for each character, in a case where the character has finished in a predetermined finishing order and has qualified for the award. However, players may bet on a stronger character, and thus the odds thereof are lowered for the character at the last minute. The players having bet to win may only receive their wager back, and only take risks with no gain, even in a case where the character takes first place.
In addition, slot machines having a plurality of stations and casino machines in which slot machines are connected with each other via a computer network that provide a progressive jackpot are conventionally known. The invention disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,139,430 accumulates a part of the number of medals or a value (numerical data represented by a concrete or an intangible gaming medium) inserted by players, and pays out the total accumulated value to a player having won a jackpot. The progressive jackpot is different from a normal jackpot that does not involve the accumulation of bets, and can provide stronger incentive for the players of a slot machine or the like to participate in the game. However, qualifications for participating in the progressive jackpot are given to any player having inserted medals or the like, and are not particularly related to an operation of a gaming machine and to odds of a race. Thus, players are not allowed to participate in the progressive jackpot based on fluctuation of odds during a bet accepting period.
The present invention provides a gaming machine that provides an opportunity for participants not obtaining a profit and taking risks to participate in compensation processing that includes the progressive jackpot, in a case where odds are not greater than a specific value during a bet accepting period, thus providing more incentive for the players to participate in the game.